


Injuries

by yohoyohoafandomlifeforme



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hospitals, Secret Relationship, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:33:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yohoyohoafandomlifeforme/pseuds/yohoyohoafandomlifeforme
Summary: Spencer is in the hospital, and you’re worried sick.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 96





	Injuries

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on tumblr https://sometimesiwritebadly.tumblr.com/

“Have a good day at work, Spence. Try not to get shot.”

“I’ll do my best.”

That’s what you say to Spencer everyday before he leaves your shared apartment. You always said it in a joking manner, even though you mean it. Throughout your relationship, he’d managed to follow your advice. Besides a couple scrapes and bruises, he was always as careful as he could be on the job; which you always appreciated. You’d heard some stories of what Spencer had gone through before the two of you met, and you were eternally grateful that you hadn’t had to experience anything like that. That is, until you got a call as you were leaving work today.

“Hello, this is Y/N.” You said through your phone, not recognizing the number that called you.

“Y/N Y/L/N? I’m calling you from D.C General Hospital, we have you listed as the emergency contact for Spencer Reid…” As the nurse continued to speak, your heart dropped. Tears immediately formed in your eyes as you practically ran out of your office building and to your car. The nurse said he couldn’t give you any information about Spencer’s injuries until you arrived at the hospital, and you might’ve had a few choice words to say back. You knew he was just doing his job, but the man wouldn’t even tell you whether or not Spencer was alive. “Asshole.” You thought as you started your car and hung up your phone.

You drove way over the speed limit, especially once the news station playing through your radio announced what you assumed to be the cause of Spencer’s injuries.

“…The coffee shop exploded at 4:29 pm today….the FBI has not confirmed or denied if this was the actions of the same criminal who attacked a local grocery store and pharmacy last week…4 confirmed casualties, and an unknown number of injuries at this time…”

You knew that Spencer had been working the serial bomber case with the BAU, and as you finally arrived at the hospital, you could only pray to every god you could think of that Spencer is going to be ok.

“Spencer Reid! I’m here for Spencer Reid!” You loudly spoke to the woman at the front desk of the Emergency Room as you ran up to her. 

“Y/N?” You turned your head to a group of people you had run past to get to the front desk; you only recognized one of them. JJ.

“Jayje, how is he? Where is he? Is he ok? Can I see him?” You rambled off every question that had been running through your head as JJ pulled you in for a hug. You noticed that she had a large band-aid on her forehead; she must have been injured too. 

“He’s gonna be ok Y/N/N, we’re just waiting for a doctor to come and update us. He and Emily were both close to the explosion. They’re in surgery now, but the doctor said they should be alright. Standard operations.” She reassured you, bringing you over to the rest of the team, who you had yet to meet. “Guys, this is Y/N. She’s Spencer’s girlfriend. This is Penelope, Derek, Aaron, and David.” She introduced you to each member of the team, who you had heard countless stories about.

“Nice to put faces to the names. I wish it was under better circumstances.” You said, reaching out to shake each of their hands. Except Penelope, who pulled you in for a hug.

“I’m glad we finally get to meet the beautiful girl Spencer is always talking about. You look much better in person than in your passport picture.” You pulled away from Penelope’s hug and gave her a very confused look at her words. “Oh, um, I did some digging when I found out Spencer had a girl. Don’t tell him though, I promised I wouldn’t.” For the first time since you got the phone call, a small laugh escaped your lips. You know for a fact Spencer had refused to even tell Penelope your first name to keep her from digging up your past, but clearly that hadn’t stopped her.

“The doctor said it could be a few hours. Please, wait with us. Perhaps getting to know each other will keep our minds off Reid and Prentiss.” Aaron said, leading you back over to where they had been sitting. And so the waiting game began.

~~~

It had been 3 hours. Emily’s surgery went by successfully, but there was still no word on Spencer. Emily had been a little further from the blast, which threw her onto the ground and caused a worrying amount of debris to land on her. Spencer had been thrown into the windshield of a car that had been parked nearby. Luckily, the car had stopped any debris from the explosion to hit him, but Spencer had gone right through the windshield. The only good result of the explosion is that they had caught the unsub as he attempted to run away from the scene.

To keep your minds off of waiting for news for Spencer, the group had moved to Emily’s recovery room. You told the group how you and Spencer had met, how long you’d been together, how Spencer had been planning to finally introduce you to the team after you got settled in your new apartment. It wasn’t until you left the room to get a cup of coffee that a doctor approached you.

“Y/N Y/L/N?” He asked, having recognized you from delivering the good news about Emily earlier.

“Yes? Is Spencer’s surgery over? Is he ok?”

“Yes ma’am, he’s in room 204. His surgery went perfectly, and he should be waking up soon. He’s going to need to stay here for a few days to recover, but he’ll be completely fine.” With a quick thank you to the doctor, you ran back to Emily’s room, 207, to tell the group.

“Spence is out of surgery, room 204!” You said quickly, and without waiting for a response, you left the room and went to find Spencer.

When you entered the room, tears returned to your eyes. Spencer was sleeping, and had cuts basically everywhere on his body, some of them fixed with stitches. His arm was also in a cast. You grabbed a chair from the corner of the room and pulled it towards Spencer’s bed, sitting next to him. Behind you, JJ, Penelope, and David walked in, while Derek and Aaron had stayed behind with Emily.

“Th-um. The doctor said he should wake up soon. He’ll have to stay here a few days.” Your voice was weak as tears threatened to spill from your eyes. Everyone else was quiet, not wanting to wake Spencer before he was ready. You waited for another hour for Spencer to wake up. During that time, Spencer’s co-workers drifted between Emily and Spencer’s rooms. Penelope offered to get you food and coffee, but your appetite had disappeared. You just sat by Spencer, waiting. You downloaded one of Spencer’s favorite books on your phone, War and Peace, and quietly read to him. 

“Y/N?” Spencer’s whisper brought your attention away from the book. 

“Hey Spence.” You whispered back. You leaned down to give Spencer a quick kiss on his forehead. “How’re you feeling?”

“I’m fine.”

“You’re not fine, you almost blew up. How are you actually feeling?” Spencer always had the habit of downplaying his feelings, because he didn’t want to feel like a burden. You weren’t going to let him act like this wasn’t a big deal.

“…Everything hurts. Did they catch the guy?” 

“They caught him. I’ll ask a nurse to bring you more pain meds.” You said, pressing a button on the side of his bed that should alert a nurse to come check on Spencer. “I told you to try to not get hurt this morning, Spence. You had one job.” You joked, trying to make him feel a little better.

“Actually, you told me to not get shot. So technically, I did my job.” 

“Shut up.” You mumbled, giving him a quick kiss. You were interrupted by Penelope coming into the room.

“Oh my god you’re awake! You’re ok! I can’t believe you kept Y/N from us, she’s amazing, but I can’t get mad at you right now because I’m so happy that you’re ok!”


End file.
